


Picture's Worth A Thousand Words (and Dollars)

by Alonelyvoltronfan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelyvoltronfan/pseuds/Alonelyvoltronfan
Summary: College student Keith Kogane is struggling to pay rent and his tuition, enter best friend Lance McLain with a solution. Post pictures to a site and every like you get earns you money. Seems easy enough until Takashi Shirogane comes in and flips everything upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this. I love the whole CamBoy cliché story. I'll try to upload on a weekly basis but I just got a job so posting might be a little wonky.

Keith stared at Lance with a blank expression, not believing what he just heard. “You want me to be a porn star?” The boys were sitting in a cafe and keith was talking about his money troubles. Keith’s job didn’t pay a whole lot and he was struggling to pay rent for his apartment and he had to take out student loans to pay for college. 

    “It’s not really porn. You don’t have to show your face or even tell them your name. You post pictures and depending on how many likes you get is how much you earn. You can make really good money on just pictures alone. But if you ever want to make the big bucks, videos is where it's at.” Keith was slightly against the idea but the more he thought about it the more it sounded like a good idea. Keith was out of options and he needed the money desperately. 

    “Alright I’ll do it.” Lance broke out in a grin and went about explaining how to do it and helped Keith sign up for the site.  
“There ya go! You’re all set up. I got class in a few. I’ll talk to you later.” Keith watched Lance leave and let out a sigh. Just what the hell did he get himself into?

 

 

Keith started off by taking some shirtless pictures. A couple were normal standard ones and a few were with him flexing. He wa surprised that a few hours later he already had a hundred likes and they kept on climbing. If Keith kept doing good like this than he wouldn't have to worry about money ever again. Maybe he could even get by without having to do a single video but deep down Keith new that was wishful thinking. 

He took some more pictures, him in nothing but boxers and one where the camera was facing down and Keith pulled his boxers away from him, giving people a slight glimpse of what he had in his pants. Keith filed those away to use at a later date and got to work on studying for an upcoming test. 

Keith studied for hours without taking a break, only stopping when he head his phone ding. Keith glanced at his phone screen and saw that two new people followed him. That wasn’t anything new. His phone was constantly buzzing with people liking his photos and following him. He normally ignored it but for some reason he clicked on one of the profiles, curiosity overtaking him. The username was ‘blueboi’ and keith found himself liking some of the pictures that he saw. The person had smooth looking tan skin and a really nice lean surfer type of body. 

Keith came across a video and he bit his lip, hesitating for a second.  
“What the hell.” Keith clicked play and felt a blush rise to his cheeks. “Oh.” The boy had Keith had been staring at the past 5 minutes had his dick in his hand and was pumping it fast, moans and whimpers leaving him. Keith didn’t watch the whole video, embarrassment overcame him and he clicked off it, cheeks aflamed. He looked at the other profile and almost died. This dude was ripped, he obviously spent a lot of time at the gym. One particular picture show cased him shirtless, wearing low hung sweatpants. Yes the picture had Keith drooling but what really got Keith’s attention was the man's prosthetic arm.    

Keith wondered how those large metal fingers would feel inside of him. Keith let out a small groan when he felt himself grow hard in his pants. He didn’t have the time to take care of his problem, he had class in 5 minutes. He adjusted himself and grabbed his school bag, leaving his small crappy apartment behind. 

 

 

Keith contained his annoyance when he saw Lance slide into the seat across from him. “Don’t you have anyone else you could annoy?” Lance shot hima lazy smile and flipped through a menu. Keith was relaxing in one of the many cafes that his universities had. Some waitress come and took Lance’s order and Keith watched in slight amusement as Lance tried to flirt with the girl. 

“I’m sorry I have a girlfriend.” She gave them both a smile and left to put Lance’s order in.  
“Do you ever not flirt?”  
Lance gave him a shrug, “I’m a flirtatious person. Is that such a bad thing?” They made small talk until their food came and for whatever reason that opened the floodgates.  
“I saw that you posted some pictures to the site. Why would you ever hide that gorgeous body of yours?” Lance gave Keith a wink and dug into his food. Keith choked on his drink and glared at Lance but he couldn’t help the blush that lit his face. He wasn’t going to lie, Lance was an attractive person and Keith at one point thought about asking Lance out. Then Keith got to know him and he still thought he was cute, when his mouth was shut. 

“Wait if you saw my pictures does that mean you have a profile on there?” Lance just gave Keith a grin and finished his food. Questions danced through Keith’s head but he didn’t ask any of them. 

“Aren’t you curious which profile is mine?”

Yes  
“No.” Keith was dying to know Lance’s profile name and if Keith had seen any of his pictures. But there was no way in hell he was going to give Lance the satisfaction of knowing he was interested. 

“Why would I care if you post naked pictures for the world to see for money?”  
Lance raised an eyebrow, “is that judgement that I hear?” Aren’t you doing the exact same thing?”  
Keith let out a huff and turned away from Lance, feeling slightly ashamed for what he was doing. Lance’s gaze softened and he gently laid his hand on top of Keith’s.  
“Hey come on buddy. You know that I don’t judge. You need the money to live and survive, nothing to be ashamed of.” Keith took a quick glance up at Lance and his breath caught in his throat. Keith never realized how blue Lance’s eyes were. Such a vibrant blue that Keith was sure he would drown in them. 

“Pretty.” Keith mumbled. Lance leaned across the table and got inches away from Keith’s face.  
“Oh? You think I’m pretty? Would you like to kiss me?” Keith nodded, transfixed on Lance.  
Someone coughed and Keith looked over and had to do a double take. The guy standing before them looked like a Greek god. He wore a tight black shirt that showed off his mouth watering pecs and grey sweatpants.  
“Oh hey Shiro. Keith this is my friend Shiro.” Keith held out his hand for a shake and felt his cheeks heat up, dick twitching in his pants. 

Shiro took Keith’s hand and gave a firm shake.  
“Nice to meet you Keith. Lance has told me many interesting things about you.” If Keith heard him he didn’t show it. Keith was too busy staring at Shiro’s prosthetic arm. The same arm that was in those pictures.  
“Keith? Earth to Keith.” Keith snapped out of it and looked back up at Shiro.  
“Sorry. Spaced out there for a second. It’s nice to meet you too.”  
Shiro gave him a smile and Keith felt his insides flip. Keith was so fucked.  
  


	2. Chapter 2

Lance watched the interaction between Keith and Shiro with a small smile on his face. Lance wasn’t ashamed to admit he wanted Shiro and Keith to fuck and he maybe wanted to watch or be apart of the fucking. 

“So Shiro do you go to school here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” Lance slid over and patted the spot beside him, “take a seat good looking.” Shiro, used to Lance’s constant flirting, crawled into the booth and shot Lance a wink. Keith wondered if they were dating. Lance never mentioned Shiro before, not that Keith and Lance were close or anything. 

A shot of jealousy coursed through Keith but he shook it off. Why should he be jealous of Lance? So what if Lance had a tall, ripped, gorgeous boyfriend that could probably take anyone straight to heaven without so much as breaking a sweat. 

“Keith? You ok buddy?” Keith blinked and looked between Shiro and Lance, both having bemused smiles on their faces. 

“Uh yea. I’m fine.” 

“To answer your question no I don’t go to school here anymore. I graduated last year.” 

 

That explains why Keith’s never seen him before. 

“So how do you know Lance?” Lance and Shiro looked at each other and then back at Keith. Lance had a shit eating grin on his face and Shiro had a small blush on his cheeks. 

“Me and Shiro used to fuck.” Keith choked on his drink and pounded on his chest, trying to get the air back into his lungs. 

“You guys used to date?” Lance laughed and shook his head. 

“No not dating. Just fucking. We tried the whole dating thing but we came to the conclusion that we work better as friends that occasionally have sex.” 

 

Keith nodded and sipped on his drink. So they weren’t a couple. That doesn’t mean that Shiro wasn’t dating someone else. Keith’s phone started ringing and he looked down to see Hunk’s name flashing on his screen. Fuck. He was supposed to have tutoring with Hunk right now. He was disappointed that he had to leave but he really needed the help. 

“I gotta go. Got tutoring with Hunk.” Lance shot him a wink and Keith rolled his eyes. He held out his hand for Shiro. “It was really nice meeting you. Sorry that I couldn’t stay longer.” Shiro gave him a smile that turned Keith’s insides into jelly. 

“It’s fine. It was nice meeting you too. Maybe we could get together sometime and hang out?” 

 

“I would love that.” Keith ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and jotted down his number. “Hit me up whenever you’re free.”

* * *

 

  
  
  


Lance watched his friend leave and turned to see Shiro staring at Keith as well. 

“You want to fuck him, don’t you?” Shiro looked over at Lance and grinned. “With an ass like that how could I not?”

* * *

 

 

Keith didn’t pay attention at all at tutoring. Hunk felt himself grow irritated when he noticed Keith drifting off again. 

“Keith buddy, are you even paying attention to me?” Keith looked over to where Hunk was sitting and gave him a shrug. 

“Sorry man. I must have spaced out again. What were you saying?” Hunk sighed and rubbed his face. He’s been tutoring Keith for over a month now at the school’s library and normally Keith paid attention and was rarely distracted. 

“Did something happen?” This is the first time you’ve ever been this distracted.” 

 

Keith felt himself flush and he bowed his head in shame. Hunk didn’t have to tutor him but he was. 

“Sorry. No, it’s nothing. Please go on. I’ll pay attention.” Hunk gave him a look and went back to explaining this week's work. Keith tried to pay attention, he really did, but it didn’t take long for him to slip back into his head. Thinking about how nice that metal arm would feel wrapped around his neck.

* * *

 

 

Keith was relieved when he finally got back to his apartment. He threw his backpack on the ground and collapsed onto the couch. Keith briefly wondered if going to college was worth it but he decided that it was. He had a couple hours to kill before he had to leave got work. A quick meal and a nap sounded nice and Keith went to get up but stopped when his phone dinged. 

It was a direct message from ‘blueboi.’ Keith’s eyebrows rose and he unlocked the phone, clicking on the message. It was a video and Keith didn’t hesitate to press play. His breath hitched when he watched as the person slipped a purple dildo into himself and started bouncing on it, cock slapping against his stomach. Moans and whines came through the phone and Keith started to palm himself. Keith checked the time and decided that he had enough time for a quick jerk. He laid back on the couch and turned up the volume. Bless whoever this person was. 

* * *

 

Keith let out a groan as he finally made it to work. He was 10 minutes late and he was pretty sure his boss would have his head. Keith worked as a waiter at a restaurant in town. He made pretty good money in tips but it wasn’t enough. 

He opened the door and made his way into the back room, putting his bag in his locker. “Kogane! You’re late. You’re lucky we’re swamped and need you. Get your ass out there.” Keith grabbed his apron and went on the main floor, quickly getting drowned in tables and orders. He saw many familiar faces from school and he even saw Lance there with his roomate Pidge. 

Keith was surprised that Hunk wasn’t there considering that he was their other roommate. Lance was a shameless flirt as always but Keith ignored him. He didn’t have time for Lance and his antics right now. Keith took their orders and turned around, still looking down at the order pad, and promptly smacked into someone. It felt like Keith ran straight into a brick wall. He rubbed his face and looked up, apology dying on his tongue. 

 

“Hey Keith. Nice to see you again.” Shiro smiled down at Keith and Keith felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Hey Shiro! Hurry up and sit your perky ass down. Oh hey Matt.” Pidge’s brother popped up from behind Shiro and gave them a smile. Keith’s seen pictures of Matt, Pidge was too embarrassed by her brother to actually bring him around to meet her friends. Shiro and Matt sat down and Keith wondered briefly if they were dating. Keith swallowed down his feelings, saving them for later when he was alone. He took the order ticket and placed it in the kitchen. 

Keith stood in the kitchen doorway and watched as Lance, Pidge, and Shiro laughed at something Matt said. Keith felt confused and hurt. He just met Shiro so why did Keith like him so much already? Keith needed to get a hold of his feelings fast before he made himself miserable. Locking what he felt for Shiro away in an imaginary box, Keith went back to work not giving Shiro another thought.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long! I had some medical issues I had to take care of but I hope to start posting chapters on a regular basis.


	3. Chapter 3

Finals were coming up and Keith was so busy with studying that he hadn’t paid Shiro another thought since he last saw him at the restaurant. He still posted pictures of himself twice a day to the site. Keith got his first check a couple days ago and he nearly passed out when he saw the amount. 

He got a couple more direct messages from ‘blueboi’ each one better than the last. Keith didn’t want to admit it but he was crushing on the faceless Camboy. The other good thing about finals is that Lance was less annoying. Keith wasn’t worried about most of his finals. The only one he was worried about was chemistry, the subject that Hunk was trying to tutor him on. 

Keith shared his worries with Lance. They were both taking a break from all the cramming. Lance took a long sip from his coffee and gave Keith a mischievous grin. 

“Please don’t look at me like that. You always say dumb shit when you smile like that.” 

 

“Keith, buddy, you wound me. I was just going to say that Shiro passed all his classes with honors and that chemistry was his best subject.” Keith’s imagination took flight and his mind created all sorts of delicious things that they could get up to. 

“See? I have good ideas. Text him and see if ya’ll can met up.” Keith swallowed his nerves down and sent Shiro a text asking if they could hang and if Shiro could help him study. The reply was almost instantaneous

 

**Greek God: Sure! You can come over to my place. I still have all my old chemistry notes.**

Shiro sent him his address and told him to come whenever he wanted to. 

“Remember to use protection and lots of lube. Also Shiro’s a hair puller so have fun.” Lance gave him a wink and pulled out some text books, going back to studying. Keith rolled his eyes and left the cafe, not wanting Lance to see how nervous he was. 

* * *

 

Keith sped over to Shiro’s apartment and knocked on the door, nerves setting in. Keith hoped and prayed that he didn’t make a fool of himself. 

Shiro answered the door dripping wet and naked save for a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Keith! Glad you could make it. Come on in.” Shiro stepped aside and let Keith in. The apartment looked almost identical to Keith’s except Shiro’s was a two bedroom apartment and Keith’s was only one. 

“Matt went out so it’s just us. Make yourself at home. I’m gonna go change real quick.” Keith wanted to tell Shiro to just stay in the towel but he kept his mouth shut and just nodded. Keith sat down on the couch and pulled out all his chemistry work. Maybe if all he thought about was school then maybe his boner would go away. 

That thought flew out the window when Shiro emerged from his room in a muscle tank top and pants that hugged his ass in the best of ways. Shiro really was truly blessed. He was carrying a large stack of books and notebooks. He plopped down next to Keith and dropped the books onto the coffee table. They were sitting so close that their legs touched. 

Keith turned red and shifted slightly in his seat. He sent out a prayer that Shiro wouldn’t notice the boner Keith waws sporting next to him. 

“So tell me what you’re struggling with and maybe I can help.”  Keith put his feelings on hold for a minute, studying taking first place in his mind. Keith explained what he was having trouble understanding and Shiro began flipping through his old notes and showed him the work he did. 

Shiro really had a knack for teaching people, he wrote some example problems down and had Keith work them out. But it seemed that no matter what way Shiro explained it Keith was still having a hard time getting it. Keith was getting more and more frustrated by the second. 

Keith slammed his pencil down on the table and put his face in his hands. Hours had passed and Keith still felt like he wasn’t ready for finals, it also didn’t help that his little friend hadn’t gone away. 

 

Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “hey it’s ok. Take a deep breath. Getting frustrated isn’t going to help.” Keith grumbled and wouldn’t look up. Shiro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Keith needed to relax, getting all worked up is just making things worse. 

Shiro glanced down and noticed that Keith’s little buddy was trying to say hello. Shiro smirked, an idea popping into his head. Shiro got off the couch, the sudden movement making Keith look up. Shiro stood in front of Keith and then dropped to his knees. Keith couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“Sh-Shiro what are you doing?” Shiro looked up at Keith through his lashes and Keith swallowed hard. 

“I’m gonna help you relax. If you don’t want me to do this tell me now or if at any point you get uncomfortable let me know.” Keith nodded not trusting his voice. 

 

Shiro leaned forward, resting his hands on Keith’s knees and undid Keith’s pants with his teeth. Keith sucked in a breath and watched as Shiro took a hold of his boxers and pulled them down. Keith’s cock slipped from his boxers and bobbed in the air. 

“You have such a pretty cock.” Keith blushed at the compliment and let out a low moan when Shiro wrapped his lips around the head of Keith’s cock. Shiro slowly inched his way down Keith’s cock enjoying the way it felt in his mouth. Constant moans were tumbling from Keith’s mouth. Shiro grabbed Keith’s hands and placed them on top of his head. Shiro looked up at Keith and started to move his head up and down at a faster rate, maintaining eye contact. 

It had been so long since the last time Keith had gotten a blowjob and by someone as hot as Shiro . 

“Oh.  _ Oh Shiro~ _ ” Keith’s head rolled back when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Shiro’s throat. Shiro pulled back and took a deep breath. “Come on baby. Fuck my mouth.” Keith groaned and grabbed a fist full of Shiro’s hair and forced his cock back into Shiro’s mouth. 

 

Shiro was in heaven. He had a pretty boy on his couch and Keith’s dick in his mouth. Keith was letting out small whines as he jerked his hips up, pushing his cock further into Shiro’s mouth. Choking noises escaped Shiro and it became too much for Keith. He sat up and none too nicely forced his cock all the way down Shiro’s throat, holding it there as he came. 

Keith pulled out and slumped back against the couch trying to catch his breath. He glanced down at Shiro and watched as he scooped up the cum that spilled out of his mouth and sucked his fingers clean. Keith felt like he died and ascended to heaven. 

Shiro shot him a wink and sat back on the couch. “So now that you’re all relaxed let’s try this again.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter so apologies for that its kinda just a filler chapter before the next one, to give y'all a little taste as to whats to come. I hope you like it ^.^ Also almost everything that I post is unedited. So feel free to point out any mistakes through out the story.

Keith was amazed that Shiro thought that he could go back to work after that. Keith was still processing everything that just happened, not believing that the dude he was crushing on just gave him a blow job. 

Keith shook his head and looked down at a smiling Shiro. “Wait what?” Shiro let out a small laugh and got up from his kneeling position and sat back next to Keith. 

“I said that now that you’re relaxed we can try the whole tutoring thing again.” Keith blinked at him slowly and then looked back at the work sitting on the coffee table. 

“Do you really expect me to do work after all that?” Shiro laughed and shook his head. “No not really but we gotta get you ready for your exam that’s coming up.” Keith knew this so he blew a strand of hair out of his face and pulled up his boxers and pants, picking up the discarded notebook. 

 

They went back to tutoring, Shiro acting like he had not just been on his knees blowing someone that he barely knew. How Shiro was acting so nonchalant was beyond Keith who could barely keep his cheeks from lighting up everytime Shiro glanced at him. They spent the next hour going over and over the materials that Keith needed to know before his exam and slowly but surely Keith started to understand it all. 

“Good job! You’re starting to get it. Keep this up and you will pass your exam for sure.” The praise shot straight though Keith and his cheeks lite up red. A devilish grin worked its way onto Shiro’s lips and he scooted closer to Keith. 

“Do you like being that you’ve been good? Hmm? Like being told that you’re a good boy?” Keith didn’t trust his voice not to squeak so he nodded his head, his face the color of his favorite biker jacket. 

 

“I’ll make you a deal. If you pass your exam I’ll give you a reward.” Keith didn’t need to ask what kind of reward Shiro was talking about and he wasn’t going to lie, he got excited thinking about what Shiro was going to do to him. 

“I take it that you like that idea. Then I guess you better get to studying.” No shit. Keith was going to cram until he died if he needed to, anything to get a reward from someone like Shiro. 

 

It got later too quickly in Keith’s opinion and he had to leave to start his shift at work. “I had a good time. Thanks again for the tutoring and the other thing.” Keith couldn’t meet Shiro’s eyes and he scratched the back of his head. 

“No problem. I quite enjoyed our time together. If you ever need a helping hand with school stuff or other things you know where to find me.” Shiro shot him a wink before closing the door. Keith let out a breath once the door was closed, finally being able to relax a little. 

Keith really needed to pull himself together and fast before he fell head over heels for Shiro. Keith pulled out his phone checking the time and saw that Lance had sent him a text. 

**Annoying Friend: Soo? How’d it go? Did ya get laid?**

Normally Lance’s antics would annoy Keith but he was in such a good mood that all he could do was grin and text back what transpired a few hours earlier. After Lance read the text he immediately demanded that he come over to Keith’s place to talk about everything. Not wanting to have his mood soured by a too nosey Lance, Keith told Lance that he was too tired to have company right now and that they could get together tomorrow.Keith practically skipped back to his car and drove home, the smile never leaving his lips.

* * *

 

Keith made it back to his place and flopped onto his couch, exhausted from today's events. Keith replayed what happened over and over again in his head groaning when he felt his dick react to what he was thinking about. Keith was in such a good mood that he decided to take a video of himself even though he vowed that he would never do that. But why shouldn’t he? If he wanted to show strangers what he’s been blessed when then he can, he’s an adult.

Keith went into his bedroom and sat on his bed, leaning up against his head board. He propped his phone up against some pillows and took a deep breath, feeling slightly nervous but also excited about doing this. Keith pressed record on his phone and started off by slowly pulling himself out of his pants and running his hands up his cock, stifling his whimpers. 

 

He rubbed the tip with his thumb, hips giving a slight jerk from the feeling. Not in the mood to tease himself, Keith got to work quickly and wrapped his hand around his cock pumping away, chasing his end. Keith had a brief thought that this video probably sucks for his first but Keith didn’t care, all he cared about was coming. Keith let moans pour out of his mouth and let his head fall back, hips jerking in his hands imagining that he was back at Shiro’s and that his dick was still wrapped tightly around Shiro’s lips. 

Keith let out a whine as his cum spilled all over his hand and dripped onto his leg. Keith laid there for a minute before grabbing an old shirt and wiping his hand off, stopping the recording. Deciding that a shower was much needed Keith left the editing of the video until later. Keith threw his phone on the charger and headed to the shower, humming a cheery tone. 

 

Keith took a quick shower and then went to the living room, plopping down on his couch the tv remote in hand. Keith was trying to find something to watch when his phone buzzed. Looking at the screen Keith saw that Shiro messaged him. 

**Greek God: You made a lot of cute faces while I was “appreciating” you. ;)**

Keith clicked on the message and a blush rose to his cheeks. Shiro sent him a picture of Keith taken from when he was at Shiro’s. In the picture Keith had his head thrown back against the couch and his eyebrows were knitted together and he was biting his lip. Keith felt his blush darken, he looked… sexy? That was a word that Keith would have never thought described him but in that moment Keith felt good, like he was suddenly empowered to take what he wanted and not feel sorry about it. 

Keith smirked and quickly typed Shiro a message while he still had some confidence.  **To Greek God: Well maybe I can come over soon and “appreciate” you. That is if you think you can handle it.**

Shiro sent him back a winky face and told him that he was free in a couple of days if Keith wanted to come over and see if he could handle it. Keith let out a happy squeal not believing that he was actually flirting and not doing too bad of a job. Keith laid back on the couch, a grin stretching across his face. 

Just wait until Lance hears about this shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. Lifes been beating the shit out of me. But I'm still hoping to do weekly updates. And a big giant thank you to the people who've been leaving me comments and also giving me kudos. I really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one but its just a little thing before things really get rolling.

To say that Keith was avoiding everyone was an understatement. He wasn’t doing it on purpose, with exams coming up Keith just shut himself inside his room only coming out for class and work. So he  wasn’t surprised when Lance practically broke down his door and demanded that they go out. 

“Come on man. No one's seen you except at work and school. This isn’t healthy.” Lance looked around Keith’s apartment and let out a whistle.

“Did you get new stuff?” Keith couldn’t help the small grin that appeared on his face. He had taken some of the money he had gotten from doing Cam shows and used it to spruce up the place. Keith got a new couch and loveseat. He decided to upgrade his tv and got a bigger one and even got a better fridge. 

 

“Yea I got a few new things. I have plenty of money now.” When Keith first started doing all of this he felt a small sense of shame but now he was more self confidence than ever. 

“Nice. Now get your ass dressed and come on. We’re going out for lunch.” 

* * *

 

“He did what?!” Lance and Keith went to their favorite coffee shop so that Keith can spill what happened a few days ago. Keith took a sip of his drink a smug smile on his face. 

“He said I needed to relax so he helped me.” 

“He gave you a blowjob?” 

“He basically sucked my soul out of me.” 

Lance let out a laugh, “well damn. You lucky hoe. Have you talked to him since then?” Keith’s smile dropped and he scratched the back of his head. 

“No not really. I mean we talked a little bit about my studies but other than that no.” Lance gave him a displeased look. 

“You need to talk to him! I think he really like you man.” 

“You think so?” Lance nodded his head frantically and leaned closer to Keith.  

“Yes! And I know you like him, don’t you deny it! You should give him a shot and I’m not just saying that because I want y’all two to fuck.” 

 

Keith quirked an eyebrow at Lance, used to his weird mannerisms by now. 

“I don’t know Lance. You know I’m not good at the whole flirting and dating thing.” 

“That’s where I come in! I can help, I’ll be your wingman.” Keith let out a snort and finished his drink. 

“How many successful relationships have you had?” Lance winced and placed a hand over his heart. 

“You wound me Keith. And I’ll remind you that me and Shiro used to fuck. Like almost everyday.” Keith got a sour look on his face when he thought about Shiro and Lance having sex. How their bodies pressed together and the noises that probably left Lance as Shiro pressed into him. Keith bit his lip as his mind wandered onto the topic and Shiro and Lance. Keith would give anything to be pressed in between the both of them or hell just to be able to watch them. 

Keith shook his head and mentally slapped himself. This was his best friend that he was thinking about! Man he needed to get laid and soon. The bell over the shops door rang and Lance’s face lit up. 

‘Well now's your chance to talk to him.” Lance called out Shiro’s name and waved him over. Keith felt his heart speed up and he started to panic. He was not mentally prepared to see Shiro again. 

 

“Hey Lance. Hey Keith how's the studying going?” Keith looked up into Shiro’s eyes, they were filled with so much warmth that Keith could get lost in them.

“I think I got everything down pat. Thanks for all of your help.” Shiro gave him a soft smile, “no problem. I hope you pass your exams.” He gave Keith a wink and Keith’s cheeks ignited in a blush. He remembered what Shiro said would happen if he passed and Keith would do anything to get that sweet reward. 

 

“Well I’ll leave you two love birds alone.” Keith shot Lance a look as he slid out of the booth and let Shiro take his place. So much for Lance helping him.Shiro sat down across from Keith and his smile morphed into a devilish smirk. 

“You’ve been avoiding me Keith. I feel a little offended. I blew your world and then you hide from me. I should punish you for that.” Oh sweet fuck. Keith just about died from that statement. Shiro lifted his hand up and caressed Keith’s cheeks. 

 

“Is that what you want? Hmmm? To have daddy put you over his knee?” The noise that left Keith’s mouth would make a porn star blush. 

“Jesus Keith you don’t understand what you do to me.” Keith so desperately wanted to pull Shiro into the bathroom and have his wicked way with him. Shiro stood up and offered Keith a hand. 

 

“Where are we going?” 

“Somewhere more private.” Keith felt like his heart was going to give out by how hard it was beating. Shiro glanced back and gave Keith a smile, eyes still filled with that warmth. This was it. This was the moment that Keith knew he was so undeniably in love and utterly fucked.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates I'm trying my hardest guys.


End file.
